Vapor permeable, liquid impermeable (e.g., breathable) polymeric films are generally known in the art. For instance, one method of making a polymeric film vapor permeable involves mixing a matrix polymer with an organic or inorganic particulate filler (e.g., calcium carbonate), and extruding a film from the blend. The film is then heated and stretched, causing voids to form in the areas surrounding the filler particles. The voided film is characterized by thin polymer membranes and/or fine pore networks that permit the molecular diffusion of water vapor through the film, but which block the passage of liquids. In essence, a tortuous path is created from one film surface to the other which permits transfer of vapors but not liquids.
In many absorbent articles (e.g., diapers), these breathable films are employed as a back sheet. Filled, stretched polyolefin films provide good water vapor transmission, making the absorbent article more comfortable to the wearer. As a result, the relative humidity and temperature within the absorbent article can be reduced by using breathable films. However, one common problem associated with such articles is their inability to effectively reduce odors produced by the absorbed fluids.
As such, a need currently exists for an effective mechanism of reducing odor in an absorbent article.